This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. MSDaPl is a new data platform for the storage, analysis, and dissemination of protein mass spectrometry data. It is based on a modular and extensible relational database model, which gives it a large degree of flexibility with regards to the types of data and software analysis pipelines supported. Built on top of this data model is a web application that provides intuitive pages for viewing, analyzing, and downloading data.